<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiratorizawa Mafia AU by RedFox28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593077">Shiratorizawa Mafia AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28'>RedFox28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lasers, M/M, Mafia AU, Matchmakers, Shipping, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa AU, flooding rooms, injuries, mafia, taining simulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox28/pseuds/RedFox28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The water was slowly coming out, not fast by any means. It would probably take about an hour to fill up the room half way, but it looked as though there was no way to escape so both boys were frantic.<br/>“Okay, now what’s next?” Taichi asked.<br/>________________________________</p><p>“What’s-” Goshiki started but was cut off by Goshiki being shoved to the ground as a laser was shot from the wall, nearly missing Goshiki.<br/>“AHH!” Yamagata called out, clutching his arm and collapsing onto the floor.<br/>“Oh my god, Yamagata, are you alright?” Goshiki gasped, kneeling beside the other boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shiratorizawa Mafia AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiratorizawa Mafia AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's an update! It's short and I greatly apologize but it's been a long week and yet I wanted to get some content out for y'all. Despite it being short, I hope you enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was completely empty as Taichi and Reon stepped into it. Four, blank, white walls. The door shut behind them and they were locked in. </p><p>“Okay… what next?” Reon asked slowly. The walls looked plain, no notches or vents or anything to give off clues of what was their simulation or what was going to occur. </p><p>Suddenly, a small latch in the highest corner of the room opened up and started slowly spilling out water. Taichi glanced at Reon, panicked, looking for a command as to what they were supposed to do next. Reon rushed up to the wall with the latch and got his shoes wet in the process. </p><p>The water was slowly coming out, not fast by any means. It would probably take about an hour to fill up the room half way, but it looked as though there was no way to escape so both boys were frantic. </p><p>“Okay, <em> now </em> what’s next?” Taichi asked. </p><p>“I-I have absolutely no idea. Are they trying to fucking drown us?” Reon asked, looking around the room for something, anything. “Feel the walls, try to find something… a latch, a hidden door, anything!” Reon ushered. “If we don’t get out of here soon, we’re literally going to drown!” </p><p>“Got it,” Taichi said, feeling around the walls. </p><p>________________________________</p><p>“Enter slowly… we have no idea what’s in here…” Yamagata instructed quietly. Gohiki nodded behind him. </p><p>Gohiki was clinging to Yamagata’s shoulders, not knowing what to expect when they walked through the door. </p><p>The room was dark… pitch black actually and because of that Yamagata held up his arms to block Goshiki, guardian the new kid. Nothing was going to happen on Yamagata’s watch. </p><p>“What’s-” Goshiki started but was cut off by Goshiki being shoved to the ground as a laser was shot from the wall, nearly missing Goshiki. </p><p>“AHH!” Yamagata called out, clutching his arm and collapsing onto the floor. </p><p>“Oh my god, Yamagata, are you alright?” Goshiki gasped, kneeling beside the other boy. “What the hell happened?” </p><p>Yamagata removed his hand from his arm to check out the damage that was done and Goshiki looked away, gagging slightly. Yamagata swore and placed his hand back over the deep cut that was gushing blood and practically seering from the heat of the laser that had hit it. </p><p>Yamagata’s jaw was tense and he was trying to steady his breath. The cut was deep and yet the laser had barely skimmed his arm. He didn’t want to know what real damage that laser could do if given the chance. </p><p>Blood was seeping through the cracks in Yamagata’s fingers as he clutched his arm and Goshiki still wasn’t looking at Yamagata’s injury. His arm was hot from the laser and Yamagata was biting his bottom lip to keep from howling out. </p><p>“Okay… listen close Goshiki,” Yamagata choked out. “This room <em> clearly </em> is filled with random lasers. Who knows where they are, what height they’re at, how strong each one is, and when they’re going to fire. We need to be <em> extremely </em> careful, you hear me?” Yamagata slowly instructed. Goshiki nodded. </p><p>“Yes… what’s going to happen with your arm though?” he piped. Yamagata cringed. </p><p>“Okay, take off the harness you’re wearing and check my pocket, there should be some cloth in there. I’m so glad you decided to wear that harness last minute, Goshiki,” Yamagata said. Goshiki did exactly as he was instructed, not trying to make any hassle for the other man. </p><p>“What next?” Goshiki asked as he clutched the harness and the cloth in both his hands. </p><p>“I didn’t bring any balms for the burn or disinfectants like Semi probably did so we need to pray to god that everything will be okay until we get out. But… I need you to wrap my arm in the cloth. <em> Tightly </em>. Just so we can try to minimize the bleeding. Can you do that?” Yamagata asked gently. Goshiki swallowed and nodded. </p><p>Yamagata slowly pulled off his hand and Goshiki looked away for a second, trying to steady himself. Then he turned back, the blood still pooling out of the other boy’s cut. He tightly tied the cloth around it, getting ready to tie the knot.</p><p>“This tight enough?” Goshiki asked curiously, not wanting to hurt the other but wanting to make sure it was secure. Yamagata thought for a minute. </p><p>“A little tighter, Goshiki. I need to make sure it’s as secure as possible,” Yamagata informed. </p><p>“I don’t want to cut off your circulation…” Goshiki murmured. Yamagata chuckled. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, Goshiki, trust me,” the other said. Goshiki nodded and listened to the instruction, tying a tight knot in the cloth, making sure it was firm and secore. </p><p>“Good job, Goshiki! Next-” But Yamagata was cut off by another laser being shot. “DUCK GOSHIKI!” Yamagata shouted at the boy and Goshiki dodged the laser with a second to spare. </p><p>“Holy crap, my life flashed before my eyes…” Goshiki murmured in a slight daze. Yamagata laughed slightly again. </p><p>“Narrowly missed that one, aye? Okay, now Imma need you to fasten the harness around the cloth in a sort of sling like fashion. Can’t be too secure right? I just want to make sure I have the most mobility out of it as I can get,” Yamagata said. </p><p>Goshiki obeyed once again and in about three minutes (with one laser being fired again but nowhere near either boy) Goshiki announced that the harness was secure enough and everything looked good. </p><p>“Look at you, Goshiki! Taking initiative and being resourceful, especially in a dark room where you can barely see a foot in front of you. You’re doing so incredibly well! I think the Boss would be really proud of you, even if we don’t end up winning,” Yamagata complimented and Goshiki beamed at that. </p><p>“Thanks, Yamagata. I hope so!” </p><p>“But we do face a few more issues… one, my arm that I can barely move. It’s practically numb now, Goshiki…” Yamagata murmured. Goshiki frowned. “Two, we need to get to the other side of the room without dying by death of a laser. Three, I’m willing to bet you that the longer we’re in here, the more the lasers are going to fire,” Yamagata explained. Goshiki just listened to the boy explain, taking in all of the information. “Also, I’m not sure if they’re censored or not…”</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” Goshiki asked. Yamagata smirked. </p><p>“I’m going to test my censor activated theory because that might change some things,” Yamagata said. He pulled out a rubber bullet from his pocket and Goshiki cocked his head. “Just a spare, I had it in my pocket from a previous mission,” Yamagata explained. </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Goshiki said. Yamagata smiled and tossed the rubber bullet into the air. It hit the ground with a small bounce and nothing happened. </p><p>“So… this could mean a few things: one, it didn’t hit the censor because it’s so dark and I wasn’t able to see it. Two, there are no censors and we don’t have to worry and just figure out timing. Three, there are censors and this rubber bullet just wasn’t heavy enough to activate it. Or four, there are censors and my bullet hit it, the censors are just selective for the timing of the lasers being fired,” Yamagata thought aloud. </p><p>“That’s a lot of variables and options,” Goshiki admitted. Yamagata sighed and nodded. </p><p>“Sadly, it is… and I don’t want to put you in danger-”</p><p>“You’re the one who’s injured! I can take care of myself!” Goshiki whined, making Yamagata smile. </p><p>“I know, it’s just your first simulation and I don’t want anything bad to happen. But I believe in you, Goshiki,” Yamagata said. </p><p>“So what’s next for us then?” Goshiki eventually asked after a minute of silence. Yamagata licked his lips.</p><p>________________________________</p><p>The water was now pooling at Taichi and Reon’s ankles and they were both just desperately groping at the walls, in search of something… ANYTHING. </p><p>“What are we going to do Reon?” Taichi pleaded. “How long have we even been in here?”</p><p>“I don’t know… 20 minutes? 25 maybe?” Reon groaned, earning a string of cuss words from Taichi. “What are you on about?”</p><p>“We have no damn idea how to get out of here and we’re just wasting our time. What are they going to do if we aren’t out of here in an hour? Two? Are they gonna let us drown?” Taichi rambled, slumping down the wall and sitting on the wet ground. Reon rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Okay, now you’re going insane. This isn’t even our worst mission. Hell, this isn’t even our worst simulation. We’re going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and think, Taichi,” Reon said. Taichi sat in a couple minutes of silence. </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, my bad. Did you notice their tension before the simulation?” Taichi asked, sort of changing the subject. Reon smirked. </p><p>“Who couldn’t? I wonder what’s up with them. You know, I’ve known that Semi has had a crush on Shirabu for… I’d say two years now,” Reon said. </p><p>If Taichi would have been drinking water, he would’ve dramatically spit it out at this point. But since he wasn’t, he gasped and clumsily got to his feet, gaping at Reon, earning a laugh from the other boy. </p><p>“What? You didn’t know?” Reon asked. Taichi shook his head. </p><p>“Oh, no, everyone can tell. It’s painfully obvious. But <em> two years?! </em>” Taichi spat. Reon just nodded. “That man is in love… I mean, I knew he was, that he liked Shirabu more than anything… more than he’d even like to admit, but god, two whole years is a long ass time. I can’t believe he’s managed that long without expressing his emotions,” Taichi said. Reon thought for a moment. </p><p>“True, but I think Semi knows how to handle his emotions a lot better than we actually give him credit for, you know,” Reon explained. Taichi nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Has he told you himself or have you just noticed from his flirty actions?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s told me himself. He rambles a lot about Shirabu when it’s just the two of us. To be honest, he even asks for advice and etcetera,” Reon admitted, causing Taichi to raise his brows. </p><p>“Interesting… you know, I reckon Shirabu has feelings for Semi too. Either he just doesn’t know it yet, or he refuses to admit it. To himself and others,” Taichi laughed. Reon nodded. </p><p>“They’d be a cute couple, wouldn’t they?” Reon said. Taichi chuckled. </p><p>“Cute but chaotic, aggressive, competitive, and salty. But yeah, they would,” Taichi agreed. </p><p>“True, true. But those things balance them out and make them <em> SemiShira </em>,” Reon observed. Taichi cocked an eyebrow. “That’s their ship name,” Reon said, causing Taichi to laugh loudly. </p><p>“I like that, I’m going to tease them with that because if no one else is going to point out their sexual tension and try to get them together, I will,” Taichi said proudly. </p><p>“Yeah, you do that, Taichi. You know what, Imma help. I can’t stand to see their tension any more. They just need to give each other a damn kiss already,” Reon said, Taichi nodding. </p><p>“I wonder how they’re doing…” Taichi mumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, you don't get to know what's happening with SemiShira and UshiTen.... yet.... *smirks* stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>